The Laws of Normality
by Sasainn
Summary: After an accident that left him parentless, Lukas swore never to be involved in his old way of lifestyle. Instead he took himself and his younger brother, Emil, out of the picture. But when Emil suddenly disappears without a trace he is forced back into the past and work with the person he most doesn't want to see: Matthias. ((Based off SPN, DenNor, human AU))
1. Law 1: You Can Never Escape

Lukas closed the car door swiftly. He jogged slightly to the apartment he shared with his younger brother; Emil.

He paused outside a door on the second floor and listened for a moment. Hearing the sound of the TV spewing out Icelandic words he concluded that his younger brother was indeed home and knocked loudly.

The force of the knock opened the door. His eyes widened a bit as he knew Emil would never leave the door unlocked.

He stepped inside quickly and shivered as he sensed something cold, no, evil.

With another shiver he dashed into the living room quickly scanning for his light-haired younger brother who would usually be sitting in front of the television.

His pace quickened as his eyes came to the conclusion that his younger brother was not in the room. He dashed down the hall to his room, the door was opened and he could see the bed was nicely made and nothing was out of place.

"Emil?" He called out, his voice had a slight edge of desperation in it.

There was no reply.

He fumbled with a pocket in his jacket. After a moment he pulled out his phone and texted a short message to Emil.

In the kitchen a small sound notified Lukas that Emil's phone was in the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and picked up his brother's phone. He turned it on hoping there would be a clue to where his younger brother was.

The phone rang again as another message appeared on the screen.

Akershus.

Lukas stared at the phone. "You're in Oslo?" He murmured outloud.

He checked the message to see who had sent it but could only find the words: Caller I.D. Hidden.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He would have to go to Oslo. What choice did he have.

He sat down at the table and pocketed Emil's phone before pulling out his own. He pulled up the web and googled the word.

The first thing that came up was an article from the day before about the ancient fortress.

He opened it and quickly scanned the words. He let out a small gasp. It was about a recent ghost attack on a British tourist.

Lukas scowled. He was being forced back into that. Well, if it was the only way to get Emil back he was willing to jump back into the paranormal, but he was not going alone.

He exited out of the app and opened his contacts and scanned the list for his number.

The number of the person he least wanted to see. Not because he hated him, no it was far from that, but because of the way it went the day he last saw him.

Lukas didn't know if Matthias would hate him because of it.

He stared at the number debating whether to call him or not. Finally, he jammed his finger down on the dial button and put the phone to his ear.

"Come on." He mumbled. "Matthias pick up, please."

After a while the waiting call switched to voicemail.

"Hello! You're friendly neighbourhood Matthais here! I'm sorry but I'm unable to pick up at this moment put leave a message and I'll call back!"

His loud, overfriendly voice echoed in Lukas' ear. He muttered a Norwegian curse and hung up. He would have to go to his house.

He stood up and walked out of the apartment and locked the door. He wrote a message on the door in case Emil did turn up while he was with Matthias. Not like that was going to happen anytime soon.

He marched to the care and began to drive off. Hoping that Mattais had not moved in the last six years. That would a very awkward situation to explain.

He drove for an hour until he arrived at a giant house surrounded by trees. He drove up the driveway eyeing the stone house the rose above the trees. He parked his car and walked up to the door knocking loudly. He could hear his knocks echo down the halls.

He waited impatiently for a moment until the door opened and a shocked face greeted him.

He stared at the man in front of him. Matthias had not changed from the last time he had seen him. His hair was still sticking up and unruly, his eyes were still a beautiful blue colour, and he was still wearing that giant black overcoat.

"Lukas?"

He nodded. "That happens to be my name, Matthias."

"What are you... doing here?" His voice had risen slightly.

"I need your help." He paused. "It's about the paranormal.."

Matthias' eyes widen a bit and he pulled Lukas inside and closed the door.

"I thought you were done with the paranormal!" Matthias accused.

"I was but Emil's missing."

Matthias ran a hand through his hair making it even more unruly.

"You'd better sit down, Lukas." His voice had grown serious, which was quite different from his usual carefree tone.

Lukas nodded and allowed himself to be led to a couch where he sat down across from Mattias.

"So Emil is missing?"

Lukas nodded. "He was gone when I came home this morning."

"You sure he's not with Leon? Or something like that?"

"Yes! His phone was still at home and I got this text about an hour ago." He opened the message and showed Mattias.

"Akershus?" He looked at Lukas. "He's at Akershus?"

"I think so, but that's not why I need you." He looked the phone back and opened the article. "Read this."

Matthias' read the article and looked at him. "You think Emil's disseapearance has to deal with this ghost?"

"I'm not entirely too sure but it's the only lead we have to find him." He replied calmly.

Matthias nodded. "I suppose you want me to deal with the ghost?"

He nodded.

"You too scared Lukas?"

"Matthias, I will not hesitate to choke you again."

Matthias scooted away quickly. "Let's not do that again!"

"Then shut up you stupid Dane."

Lukas waited patiently, well as much as he could, listening to his Danish friend curse as he tried to fix the engine.

"Hey! Lukas! Try now!"

Lukas started the car and smiled slightly as it roared to life. The Dane is front of him cheered and climbed into the car after Lukas had scooted to the passenger seat.

"Matthias, you need a new car."

He only grinned at Lukas. "Nah, she'll get me through anything. Besides she's been with me since the beginning."

"Idiot."

Matthias chuckled and led the car out if the driveway and into the streets.

"So, what have you been up to Luke?"

There was a flash of annoyance in his expression. "School, job, taking care of Emil."

"You're still in high school?" Matthias looked at him.

"No, idiot, I'm in college. And keep your eyes on the road before you kill us."

He grinned and looked at the road again. "Oh, right! What you studying?"

"Mythology."

Matthias laughed. "I knew you couldn't leave myths and the supernatural alone!"

"Matthias?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favour and shut up."

Lukas narrowed his eyes to see the sign on the side of the road. His car lights were giving off enough light to see the sign, despite the dark night. He smiled a bit when he noticed they were only a few miles away from there destination.

He continued to drive down the busy highway and glanced at Matthias, who had fallen asleep as soon as Lukas had taken over driving. That had been two hours ago.

He looked away from him and back at the road in front of him. Although, his thoughts remained on the sleeping man next to him.

Why had Matthias helped him? Why had he helped a person who had broke their ties to protect himself and his brother? Why hadn't he given up on Lukas? Maybe...

Lukas shook his head and scolded himself mentally.

Focus on getting Emil back. This is only temporally, as soon as Emil is back you'll leave again.

But he wasn't sure he could.


	2. Law 2: Your mind is not the limit

Lukas stared at the thing in front of him, terrified. Its dark shape seem to enlarge everytime he dared to look up. He took a step back and froze when his back hit the icey, cold brick wall. He closed his eyes and raised his hands as if he could block whatever awaited him.

If only he could.

A moment passed slowly and still nothing had happened. A loud scream erupted from the beast as if somehow Lukas had done something.

But he hadn't. No. He was just a small boy who hadn't done anything but cowered.

But he wasn't dead, somehow.

Hesitantly he opened his eyes and found himself staring into blue eyes. Surprised, he shoved the person in front of him away, feeling guilty as he fell over.

He studied the person who had saved his life. His blonde hair as sticking up randomly and he was wearing a black overcoat, a bit to big for him, in his hands he held a sword.

"I just saved your life, you know!" The boy grinned up at Lukas. "You should be thanking me!"

"You're annoying and loud." Lukas crossed his arms still shaking. "But, thanks."

Lukas held out his hand to help him up, he gladly accepted.

"I'm Matthias!" He stated his name proudly. "Who are you?"

"Lukas."

Lukas let go of his hand and picked up his bag. When he stood up he caught Matthias staring at him.

"I better go home." He mumbled and began walking out of the alley he had been cornered in.

Matthias moved from his frozen position and ran after him. Lukas stopped hearing his plea of him to wait.

"Yes?"

"I'm walking you home." Matthias crossed his arms stubbornly. "In case something else decides to attack you."

But it wasn't the reason why Lukas had accepted his offer and he was sure that wasn't the reason why Matthias had asked in the first place.

》timeskip《

Lukas woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the drowsiness of waking up.

He turned his head and found Matthias staring at him. He looked away and sat up.

He looked outside the window. They were parked on the side of a street, the sidewalks were busy full of shoppers and tourists. He could hear snippets of their conversations as they passed Matthias' car.

In the distance the old fortress, or Akershus, stood in the heart of Oslo.

"How come you didn't wake me sooner?" Lukas asked, turning his head towards Matthias.

The other man grinned at the Norwegian. "You're cute when your asleep, and your not frowning at me for once."

Lukas frowned at him.

"See? You frown at me way to much! Cheer up and smile, like me, Luke!"

"Over my dead body."

Matthias pouted lightly. "Just wait Lukas, I'll get you to smile one day."

"Mhm... Whatever floats your boat, Matthias."

He stretched and frowned realizing he hadn't had ant coffee yet.

"I'm going to find some coffee." He mumbled before stepping out of the old car. Matthias nodded and jumped out of the car to follow him, knowing how angry Lukas got when he didn't have his coffee.

Together they walked down the street, pushing past tourists and salespeople until the reached a small coffeeshop.

Lukas ordered a coffee and waited impatiently before his order was ready. Holding the cup of steaming coffee he played and then took a seat next to Matthias.

He took a sip and let out a happy sigh. "So, Matthias, how are we going to proceed from here?"

There was a moment if silent thinking before Matthias responded.

"Well, I was thinking while I take care of the ghost, you could look for clues about Emil."

"By yourself?"

"Well, yeah. Remember you asked me to deal with the paranormal things?"

Lukas closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He took a sip of his coffee before responding, carefully thinking about his words.

"It'll be easier if we both look for clues."

"I guess that's true, if you really want to."

"How are we getting ins-"

Lukas jumped slightly as Matthias' phone rang. He watched the other answer it and listened to the starting conversation.

"Oh, hej Magnus."

The man, Lukas asumed it was a man, began talking again. Matthias face grew serious as he listened to the other man's problem.

"Yeah. I brought a friend up, we'll take care of him in a second."

There was a babble of words Lukas couldn't understand.

"Alright, we'll look for her as well."

The phone conversation ended swiftly and Matthias looked at Lukas and grinned.

"I found our way in."

He stood and pulled Lukas up. "I'll explain while we get our stuff."

Lukas nodded and stiffly stepped away from him as he finished his coffee. Matthias then grabbed his arm and took off towards the car to grabbed the needed supplies to subdue the ghost.

Matthias opened the trunk of his car and handed Lukas a duffel bag. He began grabbing things and stuffing them into the bag.

"That should be enough." He closed the car trunk and picked the bag up from Lukas' hands.

"So?"

"Well, my dear friend Magnus called us to deal with the ghost. Apparently another tourist was attacked an hour ago." He paused, looking around. "Well, he's sent his daughter to let us in and help us look around, also so we won't get in trouble with the officials."

Lukas nodded and continued to follow Matthias as He led them towards the old fortress, listening as he explained their plan of action.

》Timeskip《

They stopped, staring at the giant stone building that had been their destination. Well, Matthias was actually staring around looking for their guide.

"Excuse me?"

They both turned to see a tall, blue-eyed teenaged girl, who's blonde hair was sticking up like Matthias. She fumbled with her pocket before pulling a phone out.

"Are you Matthi-"

Matthias grinned proudly. "Yep, I'm Matthias!" He pointed at Lukas!" And th-"

His introduction was cut off by Lukas' hand. "I can introduce myself Matthias." He turned to their guide. "Lukas."

She nodded, looking a bit annoyed. "Marie."

Lukas removed his hand from Matthias' face. "Pleasure to meet you, Marie."

She nodded again, her hair bouncing around her head.

Matthias grinned. "So you're our guide?"

"Yeah, follow me." She turned and walked towards a set of doors unlocking them quickly with her keys.

Matthias grinned and followed excitedly, leaving Lukas trailing behind carrying the bag of supplies.

They followed her into the building, Matthias' cheerful voice echoing in the halls as he tried to start a conversation with Marie, but the girl ignored him.

Getting bored of his attempts Matthias strayed back to Lukas. Lukas sighed as it meant he would have to talk to his overcheerful companion.

But before Matthias could speak a word, Marie hushed him.

"This is where the ghost appears." She whispered. "Be ready at any moment."

Matthias nodded and stepped into the cavernous room, scanning it quickly. It was full of ruined cells, each in its own way to fully destroyed. A dripping sound could be heard as water slowly made it's way into the room.

Another sound joined the constant dripping, a sound of something metal being dragged across the floor.

Lukas narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Matthias, looking at Marie. Her face had paled and she was shaking.

"Guys... You might want to turn around." Her voice shook.

Lukas flipped around quickly and found himself face to face with a grey form of a ghost.

The ghost itself wasn't much. It took the form of a man with a wild beard and crazed eyes. A ragged uniform covered his body. But wrapped around his form was thick chains.

Lukas felt himself stop breathing as the ghost stared at him, almost as if the ghost recognized him.

"Bonevik." It spoke in a broken voice before diving at him.

Lukas responded quickly by stepping back and tripped over one of the ghost's chains. Yelping he reached out and grabbed the edge of the wall.

The chain was yanked from under his feet and He fell into the wall, knocking part of it over. He yelped and fell back.

"Lukas!"

The cloud of dust choke him and hid the falling brick from his view.

It crashed into his head, knocking him into darkness.

》timeskip《

"Hey Matthias?" Lukas looked at his new friend.

"Yeah Lukas?"

"You know when you saved me? Can you teach me to do that?"

Matthias grinned and nodded eagerly. "It would be my pleasure, Luke."

He stood and grabbed Lukas' hand. "We can start right now!"

Lukas' eyes lit up with pleasure and he stood before being dragged off by the older, more energetic one, and he smiled.

》AN《

Hi! Thanks for taking time to read this story. But first I need to explain some things.

This will be a DenNor story, but later on in the plot. This story also takes place in Europe and during these two chapters it takes place in Norway, specifically Oslo.

Akershush is an actual fortress you can visit in Oslo. It is rumoured to be haunted but the ghost I used is made up.

Also the italics are Lukas' memories.

Also, Marie is not an OC but a cameo of me. Although, she will n0t have a big part and will appear one more time on the next chapter.

So, I hope you're enjoying this story so far and again this story us dedicated to Ireland_APH **((on wattpad))** who inspired me to write this.

Adieu.


	3. Law 3: Fight Like Your Life Depends On

Law 3: Fight Like Your Life Depends On it (It Probably Does)

 _Lukas sighed and crossed his arms, the rough canvas scratched his face and blocked him from seeing his surroundings._ _He was suppose to be listening for Matthias and stop him from surprise attacking him, but so far the Danish teen hadn't tried._

 _The Norwegian listened carefully for any sign that Matthias had moved to surprise him but the only thing he heard was the ticking of the old, giant clock behind him._

 _Suddenly he heard something besides his quiet breathing and the constant ticking of the clock. He knew that Matthias had entered the room, Lukas turned quickly his jacket flying out around him, smacking Matthias' side. That action caused the attacker to curse quietly, helping Lukas locate the boy._

 _Lukas jumped forward, landing on the Dane with a determination to not loose. They landed on the ground, Matthias taking the full blow and let out a small yelp. Lukas went for his hands struggling to find them still blinded with the canvas tied around his head._

 _Matthias, quickly taking advantage of the fact he could see, flipped Lukas under him and fought back quickly holding the Norwegian's hands down._

 _Lukas huffed in defeat._ _"Fine, you win Matt." He muttered, wishing Matthias could see his deadly glare. "Now get the blindfold off of me, please."_

 _When Matthias didn't reply Lukas opened his mouth to repeat the command but stopped when Matthias put his finger on his lips. He stopped and pursed his lips in confusion._

 _Matthias lean down, Lukas' cheeks heated up as he felt the other's breath on his face._ _"Matthi-" Lukas was cut off as soft lips crashed down on his. He let out a gasp of surprise, melting into the kiss. Matthias' hands moved away from his wrists and he untied the canvas around his head, moving it away from Lukas' eyes before cupping his face._ _He opened them and found Matthias' blue eyes staring into his own, still kissing him gently. Matthias pulled back, panting a bit, and grinned at the teen under him._

 _Matthias stood up quickly and pulled Lukas to his feet, still grinning like an idiot. Lukas stared at him before turning around and running out of the room, ignoring Matthias as he ran after him._

 _He ran into a room, slamming the door shut and locking it, breathing heavily he slouched down. His cheeks were still dusted with a pink, rosy colour. He dropped his hands into his arms before looking up as if he finally registered something._

 _"Wait Matthias... kissed me?"_

xXxPottertaliaxXx

Lukas groaned, not sure if it was from the amount of pain he was in or if it was the dream he just woke up from. He felt his cheeks go red and sighed hoping no one was around him.

He sat up slowly, wincing in pain, and opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh, thank god, you're awake."

Lukas turned his head quickly , frowning at the pain in his head, and found himself sitting next to Marie.

The girl had made herself useful and was using the first aid kit in her handsto bandage Lukas' wounds.

"Wh-where's Matthias?" His voice shook, Lukas hardly cared though.

"He's fighting the ghost, trying to subdue it, well I think..." She frowned in confusion, "Mostly chasing around the thing with a glass bottle and that duffel bag you were carrying earlier."

Lukas nodded, "Yes, he's failing at catching a ghost. I suppose the idiot needs some help."

"I'll help then." Marie stood up, stopping as Lukas grabbed her arm.

"Nei, you don't know what to do. Besides you'll get hurt."

"And you aren't in any shape to help! You just got hit in the head with a bloody brick for goodness sake!" She retorted, her blue eyes flaring up with a stubborn flame.

"You sound like a married couple, y'know that right?" Matthias jumped down from where he had been perched for the last few moments. He chuckled at them, grinning.

The two others glared at him.

"Aren't you suppose to be catching a ghost right now, Matthias?" Lukas continued glaring at the grinning teen.

"Well, yeah, but Mister Prisoner decided he needed a lunch break."

"Did you just seriously name the ghost?"

"You bet!" Matthais flashed his signature grin.

Lukas groaned, wishing he was still unconscious. He winced as the pain in his head sharpened. Matthias noticed and crouched down next to Lukas.

"Hey Lukas?" He frowned, obviously concerned about the younger male. He wiped some blood away from Lukas' forehead with his sleeve, his eyes still focused on Lukas' blue ones.

Lukas looked away, exhaling softly. He reached out his hand, gripping Matthais' shoulder tightly, and stood up, ignoring the ever-present pounding in his head. He needed to show that he was fine, though he knew he would most likely fall over.

He immediately stumbled forward, Matthias held him up as he found his equilibrium.

"Lukas?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled, "Work on getting that ghost."

Matthias nodded picking up the glass bottle from the ground and glanced back up at Lukas and Marie.

He grinned mischievously, "Oh, this ghost is going to wish he never met Matthais Køhler."

"Join the club." Lukas murmured under his breath, sighing as he watched the tall Dane pick through his duffel bag, looking for something.

Hearing the Norwegian speak he looked up. "Yeah?"

"Nothing, stop getting distracted you stupid idiot."

Matthias grinned and went back to searching in his bag. In a few moments, with an announcement of joy, Matthias stood up holding what he needed.

"Alright! Marie! I'm going to need your help! Follow me!" He paused, turning to Lukas." You stay there, okay!"

He then dashed off, after making sure Lukas had heard him, Marie behind him to confront the ghost.

xXxPottertaliaxXx

Lukas sighed, he was not just going to sit around. With a quick expression of regret Lukas let go of the wall he had been using to balance himself and shakily set off after the duo. He stumbled tripping over his feet, the pain in his head making it hard for him to concentrate on more than one thing.

Panting slightly Lukas stopped to check his progress, he had made about 3 yards or so. He leaned over, his head causing him to fall on his knees. He clutched his aching head between his hands and pursed his lips.

With a determined sigh he stood once again, leaning heavily on a nearby door frame. Lukas looked around, his eyes searching out for his companions. When he did not find them, he huffed and started off in a random direction.

His footsteps echoed in the large chamber, their irregular beats creating a haunting song. He continued into the maze of decaying walls and deeper into the graveyard of rubble, when suddenly he stopped. His ears had picked up another sound besides his own breathing and the echo of his footsteps.

Lukas turned quietly, his gaze shitung into one of indifference when he, again, faced the shimmering form of a ghost. This ghost, although still a prisoner, was different. His face was more soft, kind even. He made no move towards Lukas.

"Hei." He muttered, reigning his emotions in.

The ghost didn't speak for a moment, calmly studying the Norwegian teen.

"You are different." It muttered, it's eyes lighting up curiously, "from the loud boy."

"Yes," Lukas agreed, "For he is annoying and I am not."

The ghost smirked, "Nei, I mean you have a different aura. Yours is dark purple, it seems you have magic in you."

Lukas' eyes widen. "No, you must be wrong! I don't!" His eyes hardened with denial.

"Ja, young one, you are very powerful. Even my brother could sense it." He looked apologetic, "I am sorry he attacked you, he does not like your kin."

Lukas pursed his lips, settling on a neutral expression. "My kin?"

"Yes, it was because of your grandfather he is stuck here."

"Oh. You aren't going to attack me too?"

The ghost shook his head, "No. I chose to be with my brother. But, young one, do not reject who you are. You are of magic, and if you continue to deny it; it will kill you."

xXxPottertaliaxXx

Lukas stared at the ghost as it faded away, still smiling softly at him. His thoughts immediately turned to the ghost's message.

 _My magic will..._

"Kill... me?" He murmured outloud.

"What? Who's going to kill you?" Lukas jumped turned swiftly to meet the loud voice, a bit relieved to see Matthias.

"Nothing Matt." He waved his hand, dismissing the subject. "Did you get the ghost."

The Danish teen grinned and held the glass bottle up, proudly displaying the scowling ghost inside of it.

"Nasty one, eh?"

"You try being hit with a brick and think he's only nasty."

"Nah, then I can't save you Luke." Matthias put the bottle in one of his coat's pockets and grinned down at his Norwegian comrade.

Lukas huffed in exasperation, "I don't need saving Matthias."

"Pft, you wish."

Lukas smacked his arm, glaring at the obnoxious male.

"Who's the married couple now?" A new voice, who belonged to Marie, joined in the conversation.

Lukas turned away blushing, thinking about his dream. Not noticing that next to him, Matthias had also turned red.

"Anyways," Marie continued on, "I think we sh-"

Her suggestion was cut short as a small noise from his phone rang out, startling the trio.

Lukas pulled his phone out before turning it on. A new message had appeared.

 _You received a great message Lukas, you should heed those words and these._ _Go to Liverpool._

Lukas raised a brow; so the person behind the message knew who he had a chat with that ghost, which meant he had to have been here. So who had ever taken Emil, was following them making sure they played along. He needed to keep a sharper eye out for anything suspicious.

This made his head hurt even more, he leaned over exhaling slowly before straightening up.

"Lukas?"

He sighed and shook his head, focus on getting these tasks done and finding Emil. "Matthias get us two plane tickets to Liverpool."

xXxPottertaliaxXx

 _Lukas finally stood, almost falling over as his legs had fell asleep from the long hours of him crouching in the corner. Once they were usable, he walked to the door and unlocked it, quietly poking his head out to see if anyone occupied the halls. Thankfully, he was alone._ _With a small smile he dashed down the halls and out of the building, heading for his own house. When he had reached it, the Norwegian collapsed into a pile on the lawn with a laugh._ _He was so confused with emotions, it was driving him insane._ _Lukas laid there for a moment enjoying his forced laughs before sitting up. His eyes landed on the flower bed nearby. Be reached his arm out and grasped a blooming rose before plucking it off the bush, the thorns picking at his skin._ _With a curious but guarded look he picked off a petal his mind wondering to what he had seen his girl schoolmates doing sometimes._ _"Matthias, he loves me." He let the petal drop and he picked another, "He loves me not."_ _Lukas continued this game for a minute or two, until the flower has lost its luster and he grasped the last petal. He let it drop._ _"Matthias, he loves me."_

xXxPottertaliaxXx

 **Phew. I got it done and edited, finally. So, Marie has said goodbye and you got a bit of a DenNor moment in the first memory and I guess the Second one too.. :3** **But I hope Lukas wasn't too OOC, and I hopes you enjoyed this chapter. Once again this is dedicated to Éire, I'm too lazy to type out your username kiddo, and I hope you still want me to write this fanfiction.** **So, if you have any questions, comments, or just saying hi, leave a comment, please.**

Written on June 29: 1945 words

Edited on July 7: 2014 words


End file.
